1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for a heat sink which readily attaches the heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
Typical heat sinks are mounted to an outer surface of an electronic package, such as a central processing unit (CPU), to facilitate heat dissipation. Most heat sinks are thermally conductive, and have a plurality of fins to provide a large surface area which allows heat to be more efficiently dissipated by natural or forced convection. Heat sinks are mounted to electronic packages in a variety of ways, such as by a clip.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional clip 110 comprises a pressing body 114 and first and second arms 112, 118 extending from opposite ends of the pressing body 114. Each arm defines an aperture (not labeled) for engaging with a catch (not shown) formed on a socket on which a CPU is mounted. An operation section 116 is stamped on the second arm 118, and extends in an opposite direction with respect to the second arm 118. The operation section 116 is further bent to form a handle 119.
In assembly, the aperture of the first arm 112 is first engaged with the corresponding catch. Then the handle 119 of the operation section 116 is depressed to cause the aperture of the second arm 118 to engage with the other catch, whereupon the pressing body 114 generates a spring force for pushing the heat sink onto the CPU. To remove the clip, the handle 119 is depressed, and the second arm 118 or the bottom portion of the operation section 116 is forced outward to disengage the aperture of the second arm 118 from the corresponding catch. However, this disassembly procedure is unnecessarily cumbersome and complicated.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional clip 120 comprises a first member 130 and a second member 140 coupled to the first member 130. The first member 130 comprises a first arm 132, a pressing portion 134 and a connecting portion 136. The connecting portion 136 is barb-shaped for connecting with the second member 140. The second member 140 comprises a second arm 142 defining a connecting aperture 144 for engaging the connecting portion 136, and an operation portion 146. However, the connecting portion 136 is easily broken away from the connecting aperture 144 when acted upon by an external force.
Related patents are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Applications Nos. 85211135 and 85214941, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,602,719 and 5,600,540.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a clip) for a heat sink which readily attaches/detaches the heat sink to/from an electronic device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clip for securely attaching a heat sink to an electronic device.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a heat sink clip comprises a body and a fastener. The body comprises a spring portion positioned above a heat sink, and two legs extending from opposite ends of the spring portion. Each leg defines an aperture for engaging a catch of a retention module positioned beside an electronic device. The spring portion has a horizontal section which forms a spring tongue. A pair of L-shaped guiding tabs is formed under and spaced from the horizontal section,thereby defining a space between the horizontal section and the guiding tabs. A gap is formed between the guiding tabs. The fastener includes an operation portion, and a connecting portion for insertion in the space between the horizontal section and the guiding tabs. The connecting portion defines a slot for engagement with the spring tongue of the body. A spring tab is formed under the connecting portion. When the spring tab is elastically deformed, it exerts a spring force between the heat sink and the clip, thereby securely attaching the heat sink to the electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: